All or Nothing
by queen-bekah
Summary: When nothing in the world says that they should be together, they still manage to find their way back to each other. AU Human
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really sure if this is going to be a story. English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so please excuse any mistakes. Reviews are always welcome.

Prologue

Something was going to happen. She could sense it. She could feel it in the wind that was desperately trying to mess up her hairdo. The same cold wind that left goose bumps on her arms.

Then her phone rang. It was him. Why was he calling her? "_Katerina._" Not again. Every single time when she was starting to move on, he was there again, haunting her like a ghost.

"What do you want, Elijah?" She asked him not sure if she wanted to know the answer. "I…I need to talk to you." He didn't sound like himself. Something about him was off, but Katherine wouldn't let that get to her. "You can't keep calling me whenever you feel like it." She sighed. "Where are you now, 'Lijah?"

"I'm in your hotel's lobby. I'm waiting for you." Without saying another word to him, Katherine hung up.

When she arrived, he wasn't in the lobby. He was in the bar with a glass of bourbon in his hand. "You're drunk." At the sound of the familiar voice he turned his head towards her. He hasn't seen her in awhile. She was even more beautiful that he remembered. Her long dark hair was in a twist on the back of her head. He had always preferred her hair down but he couldn't deny that he liked the view of her creamy long neck that the hairstyle offered. Her outfit didn't disappoint either. She was wearing a fitted black dress, far too thin for the chilly fall weather, black tights and of course black high heels. "You're breathtaking." Seeing her confused expression he realized that he had said it out loud. "Where were you?" He didn't even try to hide the jealousy in his voice.

The man had nerve. After everything they went through he was sitting there, looking at her like she was some kind of miracle that had happened before his eyes, asking her where she was. "I was out. On a date. With my boyfriend. " Suddenly he was standing next to her, a hand on her waist pulling her body flush against his, the other caressing her soft neck slowly. His chocolate eyes were looking at her with both adoration and rage and before she knew it his lips were stealing kisses from hers.

She felt lost. Lost in his kisses, his touch, lost in him. No, she was not going to let that happen. So she pushed him away. "Fuck you." "_Katerina._" "**No**, you don't get to do that, to call me that name. You don't get to ask me where I was and you most certainly don't get to kiss me. Just go home, Elijah. I'm sure Hayley is waiting for you."

Silence. He was again standing there, staring at her. A weak _we're not together anymore_ left his lips a second later as he looked away from her. "But Mason and I are, Elijah."

With those last words she walked away, because she knew if she stood there a little longer, listening to him, she'd believe it. If she stood there for just one more second she'd believe every word that leaves his mouth, every promise. She has already done it once, she'd not do it again, she'd not be that girl again.

_I love you _was Elijah's broken whisper destined to not be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is going to be a Kalijah/Klaroline/Kennett/Stebekah story, so have that in mind. I don't own anything.

* * *

"Excuse me, please, I'm in a hurry." Bonnie was desperately trying to make her way through the crowd. Oh how she hated New York. Well, she loved the city, but she hated the crowd. "It's not nice to bump into people." The second she said it, her body crushed into somebody. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Apology after apology left her mouth while she was praying that she didn't bump into some grumpy old lawyer who'd make her day even worse than it already is.  
"It's quite alright, sugar." At first Kol was ready to yell at whoever dared to disturb his texting but then he saw her. All the anger was gone with just one look into her big green eyes. She was still talking but he was too busy looking at her plump lips to understand what she was actually saying. She was pretty, amazingly pretty. No, scratch that. She was beautiful, gorgeous and stunning.  
"You're so beautiful, you made me forget my pickup line." he murmured softly.  
"I have to go." She really did have to go, but why wasn't she able to move her feet, why the only thing that her body seemed to want is to be next to him?  
He shifted his body closer, took her small hand in his, lifted it towards his face and left a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Kol Mikaelson. Pleasure to meet you." He added still holding her hand in his, gently caressing it with his thumb.  
"Uhm." She got out but quickly shut up as shivers shook her body. Something was definitely wrong with her. This was not happening. _Nope_. She was just dreaming. That was it. She was dreaming of him again.  
"Sugar, are you okay?" And then she ran away.

* * *

"I met the man of my dreams" said Bonnie after closing the door to Katherine's flat and leaning on it. "Sure you did, Bon Bon."  
"No, Kath. I'm serious." She went to the couch and dramatically fell on the cushions.  
"No, honey, you're not Sirius. You're Bon Bon Bennett."  
"Katherine!"

"Fine, fine, I'll listen to you without interrupting." Katherine sat on the couch next to her friend, crossed her legs and looked at Bonnie waiting for her to start talking.

"Well, there's this guy and I dream about him almost every night and I didn't really think that he was real, but I met him, Kath, I met him on the street."  
"Are you sure, Bonnie?" ask Katherine, a look of concern taking the place of her smiling expression.  
"I'm dead serious."  
"We've talked about it before, Bon Bon, you don't use the words dead and Sirius in the same sentence around me; you know how I feel about it."  
Katherine was about to say something else when Caroline stormed into the apartment, dropping her handbag on the ground as she went to the fridge. She took a bottle of cold water from it and looked questionably at her friends who were also staring at her. "What?"  
"Our little Bon Bon is a witch."  
"Tell me something I don't know." Caroline smiled and stuck her tongue out as she saw the dirty look that Bonnie was giving her because of her comment.  
"Bonnie met and I quote "_the man of her dreams_". Literally. She has been having dreams about him for quite some time." explained Katherine with a little smirk playing on her lips. "But the real question here Bon Bon is, _was he hot_?"  
"I'm not going to answer that."  
"You know that you just confirmed that he is in fact hot, right?"  
"Maybe he is." Bonnie added shyly remembering the boyish good looks, the broad shoulders, the soft manly lips and the accented voice of the stranger, of _Kol_ "he said his name was Kol". She regretted her confession immediately after seeing the wicked smiles on her best friends' faces.  
"Bonnie's got a hottie on her tail." Caroline almost sang while clapping her hands.  
"I don't even know why I'm still friends with you two." sighed Bonnie moving her sight from Katherine to Caroline who were both clearly very excited about the whole situation.  
"We love you too, Bon Bon."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Nik, this woman is like a candy bar! Sure, she's sweet as hell, but she's nuts!" exclaimed Kol dramatically. "She ran away from me. I mean who in their right mind can resist all of this." He added while moving his hands in up and down motion in order to show his body.  
"Just because a woman doesn't swoon at the sight of you doesn't mean that there's something wrong with her. It's quite the opposite actually." Klaus said as he gave his brother a devilish smirk.  
"Haha, very funny, Nik." said Kol, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You know you should be a clown. I mean you are half way there with that curly mop of hair on the top of your head."  
"Say another word, Kol, and I'll tear out your liver." treated Klaus flames of anger playing in his eyes.  
"Could the two of you please stop with your bickering? Not only is it annoying but it also is the main cause of my headache." complained an annoyed Elijah who was sitting in a chair reading a book.  
"And why are you so grumpy, 'Lijah? Are you thinking about Hayley? Is Miss Marshall not able to satisfy your needs in the bedroom?" asked a curious Kol as her turned his attention to his older brother.  
"I'd hate to repeat Niklaus, but Kol if you don't shut you mouth you'll find yourself in need of a new liver." said Elijah and casually flipped yet another page of his book. He hasn't thought about Hayley in a long time. In fact he didn't think much about her even when they were still together because a different brunette beauty was constantly on his mind.

* * *

**3 years ago**

"When you go shopping just think _'what would Katherine buy_? Especially when you go shoe shopping." said Katherine into the phone as she walked down the street, trying to speak with Caroline and hold all of the folders that she was carrying in her left hand at the same time. She has a really important meeting today and when Katherine Pierce went to a meeting she would be well prepared.  
"I do not dress provocatively!" hissed Kath and added, "I like to accentuate the curves that I've been blessed with. And don't yell at me, Caroline Forbes. It was you who said that she wants to be sexy and to impress this Tyler guy."  
"I have to go now, Care; I'll call you again later." promised the brunette as she stopped in front of the building that she was supposed to go in.  
"Thank you, I'll need it!" she smiled when her friend wished her luck before hanging up.  
Her meeting was a job interview with the one and only Rebekah Mikaelson, fashion editor of "_Original_", who was in need of a new personal assistant. Katherine was both excited and nervous about the interview because Rebekah was one of the most important people in the fashion industry. Since she was a little girl Katherine always liked dressing up. Her passion for everything fashion related only grew with the years. In high school she even wrote a fashion column for the school's newspaper. This job was an opportunity that she wouldn't waste because working for Rebekah could easily turn into working _with_ her, making a name for herself in the industry, and maybe, just maybe if she dared even dream about it, having her own magazine. But she'll think about that later, now it was show time.

"I'm here for a job interview with Miss Mikaelson?" said Katherine to the pretty brunette behind the mahogany desk waiting for instructions.  
"Ah, yes, you are Miss Pierce?" After Katherine nodded confirming that she was indeed Miss Pierce the receptionist continued. "11th floor, go down the hall, at the end of it, on your right you'll see a door with Miss Michelson's name on it."  
"Do I walk right in?" asked Katherine while sliding a hand through her hair.  
The girl mumbled a dismissive "_mhm_" without even looking at Katherine, who turned on her heel and walked towards the elevator.  
When she first stepped inside she didn't really pay much attention to the building and its interior but now she took her time to take everything in. It was stylish to say the least. The building itself was like most of the skyscrapers in New York - tall and made of glass. But the inside was gorgeous. Everything was in black and white; even the fake flowers on the receptionist's desk, and everything was shiny. Just the way she had always imagined her own magazine's building to look like.  
The little ring that came with the opening of the elevator's door made Katherine snap out of her daydream. She walked in and pressed the button with the number 11 on it. Less than a minute later she reached the wanted destination.

Head high, back straight, high heels clicking on the marble floor; Katherine made her way down the hall, waiting to see the door that bore the name of the fashion editor. After finding the door, Katherine took one last deep breath, wrapped her manicured hand around the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. As she entered the room she came face to face with a man. He was so tall, dark and so handsome that she had to press her lips together to keep her jaw from dropping.  
"You must be Katerina Petrova." said the stranger as he sat behind the desk and with a hand gesture invited her to take a sit in front of him. Katherine almost melted when she heard him pronounce her name rolling the r so deliciously off his tongue.  
"Katherine Pierce." she corrected as she sat in the black leather chair. "My birth name is Katerina, I don't use it anymore."  
She thought she heard him murmur _it's a shame_, but she must have imagined it, just like she was now imagining him taking her on top of this deck. _Get a grip, Katherine!_  
"Um, I'm sorry for asking but who are you? You certainly are not Miss Mikaelson, my interviewer." she added while sliding her eyes from his face down his three-piece suit that fit him like a glove. Little did she know that he was also admiring what was in front of him; his chocolate eyes taking in every detail of beauty that she possessed.  
"I'm Elijah Mikaelson, her brother."

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's taking me long to update, but I have a very busy schedule, my exams are in 2 weeks and I don't have much time do write, but I promise that I won't abandon this story and I'll finish it _however long it takes. _Klaroline, anyone? Nope. Okay.

Thank you for your kind reviews on the previous chapter. New ones are always welcome.

p.s. Katherine is such a HP nerd!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry, It took me ages to update but I'm here with another chapter.

I don't own anything.

A very special thank you to my lovely Beta _chhavi. _

* * *

**Thanksgiving, 2 years ago**

Elijah entered his apartment with a giggling Katherine following him in. As soon as the door was closed he pushed her against it; the contact with the cold metal surface sent shivers down her heated body. He started leaving soft kisses on her creamy neck, tasting her, drowning in her sweet scent. His lips slowly and sensually found their way to hers, capturing them in a hot kiss; his hands were all over her body, sliding over every delicious curve, pressing her tightly against him. Katherine was sure that she had died and gone to heaven, because being in Elijah's arms felt more than heavenly to her.  
"Tell me!" he demanded as he pulled away from their kiss and again turned his attention to her neck, lightly biting and sucking on her pulse point. But instead of a confession a low moan escaped the woman's parted lips.  
"Tell me!" he repeated and thrusted his pelvis into hers in order to make her answer his demand. That made Katherine look at his face; his brown eyes were darker than usual; the desire was contorting his features. In this very moment she decided that Elijah, controlled by pure lust, was the sexiest thing that she had ever seen.  
His hands, in a soft caress, made her snap out of her thoughts as he pushed the fabric of her oh so little black dress up her thighs so it was now around her waist; his palms have finally found their rightful place on her round bottom. His little touches were driving her beyond crazy, so Katherine decided it was time to pay; with her hands crossed behind his neck, she jumped and wrapped her long legs around his torso; in the process rubbing her core against the bulge in his pants.  
"You're killing me, woman!" hissed Elijah forgetting about his still not answered demand.  
"Something tells me that if I were to kill you in such a way, you would have liked it, Mr. Mikaelson." replied Katherine, a wicked smile playing on her lips.  
"No more talking, Kath." he said before bringing his lips on top of hers. With his hands around her small frame, hugging her, keeping her as close as possible, he carried her to his bedroom. There he lowered her to her feet and turned to close the door; when he faced her again she wasn't wearing the black dress anymore; instead she was standing in front of him in her black lacy strapless bra and matching panties. The moonlight that was illuminating the room was making it look as if there was some kind of halo around her, as if Katherine was the source of the light. And she was. She was the light in Elijah's life; seeing her like this was making him ask himself what had he done to deserve the presence of such breathtaking creature in his life, what had he done to deserve the right to call her his partner, his lover and simply his.  
"You look..." he started but couldn't find the right word to fully describe the goddess in frond of him. With a gentle smile on her face Katherine walked towards him; she placed her delicate hands on his shoulders, her sparkling gaze meeting his, his hand immediately went to the hallow of her waist.  
"It can't be that hard to describe me, Elijah. I'm quite the plain Jane if you think about it. I have brown eyes and brunette hair." said Katherine with a soft smile.  
"You're everything but plain, Katerina. You're extraordinary." He complimented while stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
"Enough with the talking." replied she while sliding her hands under Elijah's already unbuttoned suit jacket, helping him get undressed. After he was in the same state of undress as she was, Katherine tilted her head and lightly brushed her lips against his, her fingers playing with the strands of hair on the base of his neck. To her shy touches Elijah responded hungrily, kissing her hard; his hands slid from her waist up her back where he unclasped her bra and let the lacy undergarment fall on the floor. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her tiny panties, kneeling in front of her he pulled them down her thighs and calves.  
"You are so beautiful." he whispered softly as he stood up facing a blushing Katherine.  
Taking her by surprise he took her in his arms and carried her to his massive bed where he laid her in the middle. He bended his body so that his muscular chest was almost touching hers, his loving sight drown in hers. He captured her trembling lips in a bruising kiss while his right hand was teasingly caressing the roundness of her breast. His left hand had found its way to Katherine's heat, gently stroking the sensitive flesh between her thighs making her move her hips in order to increase her pleasure, and a low moan escaped her plump lips. He pulled away from her for just a painfully long second so he could rid himself of his boxer briefs. After completing his task he took a moment to take her in. Katherine was a sight to behold that left him breathless; her dark curls were framing her face so beautifully; her hands were near her head leaving her bare and in such vulnerable position that it looked as if she was offering herself to the mightiest of the gods; the look in her eye was one that said I want to eat you up and was he willing to let her; her lips were so red and swollen from their kissing; her heaving breasts were like ripe peaches ready to be picked; the thin layer of sweat on her skin combined with the moonlight made it look like her skin was made of diamonds, a small part of his brain compared her to the White Queen, the woman he was fascinated with in his teenage years, but there was really no basis for such comparison, the brunette was magnificent.  
Elijah lowered his body on top of hers; the hard peaks of her breasts lightly caressing his chest as she arched her back in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. Finding his place between her parted legs he slowly eased himself inside her humid heat, his hard shaft filling her to completeness.  
"Elijah." she whispered breathlessly without a coherent thought in her head. _Oh, this was perfection._ Katherine couldn't think of a single thing that felt better than Elijah slowly thrusting into her driving her closer and closer to the ultimate pleasure.  
"Come on, Katerina!" he almost pleaded as he pounded into her roughly as if he was punishing her. "Tell me!"  
"Yes!" he growled at her answer, but quite frankly Katherine didn't care.  
Elijah continued entering her at a hard but painfully slow pace.  
"Tell me, Kath!" he ordered again as he heard her moan softly, mumbling an almost soundless _please_.  
"_I'm yours_." she finally gave in. "I belong to you."  
After he heard her say those words he crashed his mouth on her lush lips, capturing them in a passionate battle for dominance. Breathless because of the kiss he pulled away moments later and buried his head in the arch of her neck; her hands were on his back, her nails scratching it, drawing long red lines all over it. He entered her slowly again and again till the both of them were completely lost in the pleasure that the body of the other was giving them.

* * *

Katherine and Elijah were lying in a sweaty embrace in bed, their bodies still dealing with the aftershocks of their lovemaking. Elijah's fingers were gently tracing the contour of Katherine's body under her low purrs of pleasure; she was rubbing her cheek against his muscular chest.  
"In such moments I find your nicknames strangely fitting." said Elijah, a lazy smile stretching his lips. Katherine returned the smile but her eyebrows met in a silent question.  
"Kitty Kat, Kath." he started explaining. "You really are quite the little kitten, Katerina." he continued, his chest vibrating because of the laughter that shook it before Katherine's small hand hit him.  
"What? You don't believe me?" he mocked openly. "I can easily prove it! I have red marks on my back left by your claws, kitten."  
Anger painted her features before she turned her back on him, a pout placed on her lips, he immediately snuggled her back into his warm embrace, his thumb caressing the swell of her breast.

"Oh, so you're making fun at me now?" asked Katherine moments later.  
"No, no." he responded while shaking his head.  
"I...I uhm." Elijah hesitated. Katherine immediately turned herself in his arms so she was now facing him again. It wasn't everyday that Elijah Mikaelson was having hard time forming a sentence, usually the man had his way with words.  
"I...thank you, Katerina." he said as he took her hands in his and started playing with her fingers making her smile, her previous anger long gone. "I want to thank you for granting me the pleasure of your companionship, you really mean very much to me, Katerina."  
"Mmm, who knew that my boyfriend is a romantic." a smile couldn't help but bloom on her face, her slender fingers stroking softly his face, traveling from his cheekbones to his lips.  
"Who is mocking whom now, Katerina?" he asked playfully before putting a strand of her unruly brunette curls behind her ear, cupping her cheek and leaning forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**The Present**

"You have to come, Care!" exclaimed Katherine before sipping from her cappuccino. "You can't leave me there alone and scared with so many bad Mikaelsons around." added the brunette dramatically while pouting and batting her eyelashes at her best friend. The truth was that she didn't really mind the family. Rebekah was a dear friend, Elijah, well, Elijah was Elijah but after their last encounter she really didn't want to be left alone with him, their parents, they were a real nuisance, as for their other siblings she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting them. "Plus Bonnie said that she can't go because she already has plans with her grams. And before you even think of saying that you'll be also going home, think again, Care Bear, I've talked with your mum, a lovely woman, and she was so kind to inform me that your plans for Thanksgiving don't involve Mystic Falls." finished Katherine with a satisfied smile.  
"You're unbelievable!" said Caroline with astonishment as she shook her head. "What about Mason? Can't he go with you to this Thanksgiving party?" she suggested.  
"That's the second reason apart from the Mikaelson pack that I'm asking you to accompany me to this wonderful gathering." replied sarcastically Katherine. "When we're out Mason tends to get a bit jealous and he is most likely to make a scene if he sees me talking with someone from the opposite sex, but with you there with us he won't dare do it because like the awesome boyfriend that he is, he'll have to keep you company when I'm not around."  
"So I'll be the third wheel. Great!" exclaimed the blonde with fake excitement.  
"I knew you'd do it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" squealed Katherine from happiness as she hugged her friend.  
"Save your gratitude for Thanksgiving, Kath." advised Caroline before sighing, "I'm already regretting this."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Reviews are always welcomed!

Oh, and if you want you can find me on tumblr under the url _kalijah-s . tumblr . com_


End file.
